


Good Morning

by hangoverhater



Series: Volleydorks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Gen, IwaOi Day, M/M, Mornings, Profanity, just a pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so warm. And comfortable. He curled into the warm body next to his, sighing happily. He felt the warmth of the sun on his exposed arm. He didn't want to ever move.<br/>Except that he wasn't supposed to feel the sun this early yet. He opened his eyes, seeing his alarm clock blinking 00:00.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard it's IwaOi Day. In honour of that, have a small pile of fluffy rubbish.

It was so warm. And comfortable. He curled into the warm body next to his, sighing happily. He felt the warmth of the sun on his exposed arm. He didn't want to ever move.  
Except that he wasn't supposed to feel the sun this early yet. He opened his eyes, seeing his alarm clock blinking 00:00.

He sat up in a flash, hurriedly groping for his phone. He had a few missed calls and a couple of texts. And he was late for work, apparently. For a full two hours.

“Fuck!” He jumped out of bed, paying no attention to the disgruntled voice that followed.

“Iwa-chan, I'm trying to sleep...”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He pulled on his pants in a hurry, leaving them undone until he'd found a shirt. “I'm late!” 

“Hm?” His boyfriend (no, _fiancé_ , his mind helpfully supplied) sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Oh,” he blinked at the alarm clock. “There must've been a powerout. What time is it?”

“Nine-something,” Iwaizumi yelled from the bathroom. His voice was slightly muffled by the toothbrush, but he didn't let it bother himself.

Oikawa got out of bed, stretching his arms above his head. “I'll go start the coffee, you get ready.” He was lucky to have a day off today, otherwise he, too, would've been late.

Iwaizumi finished brushing his teeth, glancing at the mirror and deeming himself otherwise presentable. He ran to his closet in search of a decent shirt and tie. 

By the time he'd finished getting dressed, Oikawa had already filled his travel mug with coffee. Iwaizumi grabbed his bag from the couch (where he'd carelessly tossed it when he'd gotten back home the night before), and took the cup from Oikawa with a grateful smile. “Thanks, I'll see you later,” he said, practically running out the door.

Oikawa shrugged, deciding to make himself a cup of coffee now that he was up.

Two seconds later the door opened again, and Iwaizumi ran back in. 

“Did you for--” Oikawa's question was cut off by Iwaizumi's insistent, toothpaste-tasting kiss.

After the hearty kiss, Iwaizumi leaned back with a bright smile. “I love you. I'll bring dinner when I come back.”

He left again, this time with a small spring in his step. Oikawa smiled, shaking his head and continued to fix the coffee to his liking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
